Her first Tournament
by Armi-Chan
Summary: A simple story of how Kasumi feels during her first tournament. R/r!


Yes, here be my other fic. I love Dead Or Alive. I love the series very much, though, I was only able to get DOA for PSX .R/r! ^_^-Armi-Chan  
  
The feeling of it was so exciting! The way everything felt once it was over and once it began. The birds chirped softly, as Kasumi had walked down towards where the Dead Or Alive tournament was being held near the outskirts of Tokyo. Kasumi had been training long and hair, waiting for this, to sign her name on the sign up sheet. A brief smile crossed the young girl's lips. This would be her very first tournament, and it was held in her home country. Which made her want to sign up even more. She had practicly skipped towards the place, she had then finally signed her name on the sheet. She then had headed for home once again. Kasumi had then spent atleast a few weeks before the actual tournament, training, mentally and body-wise. Her lips had curved into a small smile, her almost golden eyes brightening as she had seen she broke her little training dollie.  
  
Then the day had finally come. She was very nervous, again, she had never been in an actual tournament. There had been so many people, such as Tina, the American wrestler, and her father, Bass. Then there was Jan Lee and Lei Fang, the fighters from China. Though she never really knew what Jan-Lee's fighting style was, she really only knew he was a body guard. Lei-Fang had the fighting style of Tai-Chi. Whatever that was. Then there was Hayabusa, he had the same fighting style as she had, though, maybe it was different. She didn't know. There where a few others to name, though those few stuck out in her mind. She had worn her blue outfit, the stalkings coming up high on her thighs, the little blue number was skimpy, but it allowed maximum movement, and besides, she thought it was pretty. She was extremly nervous now, she was worried because of so many things..She was scared that she would seriously harm someone, or she would be harmed, but she forced that in the back of her mind. She had to, it was her choice to do this, so she was going to go through with it. She was called up, she remembers her name being called by an American man, he didn't really say it right, but it was her name. She was to go against Jann-Lee, the crazy Chinese man. Atleast that's what she called him after seeing him fight so many others.  
  
The fight begun with the sound of a woman saying "Get set..Fight!" The two had stalked around eachother a few moments, Jann-Lee then mad some very strange noise as he lunged after her. Kasumi quickly dodge it and raised her foot up and brought it down on Jann-Lee's back. Another disgruntled sounding noise from him. That was a very weak blow and didn't do too much. Jann-Lee quickly jumped up and backed up. They stalked around eachother like roosters in a cockfight. Kasumi then raised her left leg up to waist level and brought it again Jann-Lee's stomach, she then dropped down to the groud and twisted her leg in such a way that it rammed against his shin, causing him to stumble.  
  
The very feeling of her foot connecting with another's body had frankly sent chills down her spine. My! She honestly didn't know she was filled with such..Strength, Sure,she was small, but that didn't really mean anything. Jann-Lee then jumped right back up and lunged forward, his fist raising and then atempting to slam against the girl's shoulder. It did, Kasumi wasn't paying much attention. The blow connected with her shoulder, causing her to stumble back. It hurt. Quite a bit too, since it connected right on the bone. The way it felt to be hit back, was quite strange..She almost started regretting joining this, but she had been trained to fight since she was 6. She couldn't go back now, and change the decision to fight into the choice of becoming a dancer. She was stuck with this choice. She had hit Jann-Lee atleast three or four times, before she finally slammed him into the air, her leg raising to her body length. Once Jann-Lee fell, she jumped onto him with her feet, causing knock out. The woman watching the event, the referee briskly said "K.O, Winner!" The announcer's slender finger pointed towards Kasumi. Sure, it hurt being a fighter, getting bruises and gashes..But at moments like this, she knew, she wanted to be a fighter, wiether she won or lost, she would stick to this.  
  
  
  
  
  
Here's my story! Hope you enjoyed! Sorry, If it was confusing.. 


End file.
